yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kurgu
kurgu teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. editing 2. fiction «Will the future be like science fiction?» - «Gelecek bilim kurgu gibi olacak mı?» 3. (Bilgisayar,Teknik) assembly 4. winding up 5. (Bilgisayar) build 6. (Biyokimya) construction 7. (Sinema,Teknik) montage 8. key 9. (Bilgisayar) setup10. set up 11. clock key 12. watch stem 13. winding key 14. abstract thought, speculation 15. phantasy 16. winder 17. fantasy 18. (act of) winding 19. cin. assembly and editing (of a film) 20. winding key, clock key, watch stem; winding up; installation, mounting; montage, editing 21. clock key; knob (for winding a watch), winder; watch key 22. mech. mounting, fitting, assembly, assembling İlgili Terimler 1. kurgu hattı dengelemesi:line balancing 2. kurgu hazırlığı:cutting 3. kurgu ile ilgili:(Edebiyat) auctorial4. kurgu masası:editing bench 5. kurgu masası:(Sinema) editing table6. kurgu odası:cutting room 7. kurgu teorisi:(Edebiyat) theory of fiction8. kurgu yayı mainspring:(of a clock or watch) 9. kurgu çizeneği:set-up diagram 10. kurgu-yanıt maddesi:(Dilbilim) constructed-response item11. bilim kurgu filmler:science fiction films 12. bilim kurgu roman:science fiction «Science fact, you might know, is different from science fiction.» - «Bilim gerçeği, bilebilirsiniz, bilim kurgudan farklıdır.»13. bilim kurgu ve fantazi topluluğu:science fiction and fantasy society 14. bilim-kurgu:science-fiction «Science fact, you might know, is different from science fiction.» - «Bilim gerçeği, bilebilirsiniz, bilim kurgudan farklıdır.»15. ingiliz bilim kurgu roman:english science fiction 16. negatif kurgu:negative cutting 17. nevrotik kurgu:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) neurotic fiction18. otomatik kurgu:automatic assembly 19. program kurgu sorumlusu:editor İngilizce - Arapça kurgu teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. assembly:{n} مركب, اجتماع, المجمعة, مجلس النواب, تركيب, مجلس, جمهور, جمعية2. build:{s} بنى, أقام, أنشأ تدريجيا, عزز, عمل في صناعة البناء, أطمح, عمل دعاية, اعتمد, اتكل3. build:{n} بنية4. construction:{n} بناء مهنة, بنية, مبنى, تفسير, بناء عمارة, عمران, رسم شكل هندسي5. editing:{n} تحرير صحيفة, تصحيح6. fiction:{n} قصة, أدب قصصي, خيال, رواية, تخيل7. key:{s} ضرب على الآلة الكاتبة, ناغم بين8. key:{n} مفتاح, مقام, مفتاح الرموز, لوحة مفاتيح البيانو, نغمة, إصبع, جزيرة منخفضة, المفتاح9. montage:{n} صور مركبة, مونتاج, نتاج أدبي10. setup:{n} نظام, دسيسة11. setup:{a} مؤلف, مؤسس Türkçe - Türkçe kurgu teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. Uygulamaya geçmeyen yalnız bilmek ve açıklamak amacını güden düşünce, kuramsal araştırma, spekülasyon. Çatı 2. Bir şeyin zembereğini kurmak için kullanılan araç, anahtar 3. Bir işe hazırlamak için yapılan telkin 4. Bir filmin değişik süre ve yerlerde çekilen bölümlerini, bir anlam ve uyum bütünlüğü sağlayarak birleştirme, montaj 5. Uygulamaya geçmeyen yalnız bilmek ve açıklamak amacını güden düşünce, kuramsal araştırma, spekülasyon 6. Bir işe hazırlamak için yapılan telkin: "Bankacılardan birkaçının kurgularıyla Belediye başkanlığına adaylığını koymuştu."- M. Ş. Esendal 7. Zembereğin kurulmuş olma durumu 8. Bir bütün oluşturmak için parçaları takıp birleştirme işi, montaj 9. montaj İlgili Terimler 1. kurgu bilimi:Teknolojideki gelişmelere göre ileri düzeyde sayılabilecek buluşlara bağlı kalarak düşünülen veya yapılan iş 2. bilim kurgu:Çağdaş bilim verileriyle düş gücünden oluşan film, roman vb 3. dirim kurgu:Canlılar dünyasını özellikle beynin çalışmasını taklit eden elektronik aletlerden yararlanmayı konu edinen bilim dalı, biyonik 4. kaba kurgu:Filme son biçimini vermek üzere seçilen çekimlerin, senaryodaki sıralanışa göre birbirine eklenerek oluşturulan ilk kurgusu İngilizce - Türkçe kurgu teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. bilim kurgu filmi:Science fiction movie Türkçe - Yunanca kurgu teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı 1. (το (to)) κουρδιστήρι (koyrdistiri) İlgili Terimler 1. bilim kurgu:επιστημονική φαντασία (epistimoniki fantasia) 2. bilim kurgu filmler:ταινίες επιστημονικής φαντασίας (tainies epistimonikis fantasias) 3. bilim-kurgu:επιστημονικής φαντασίας (epistimonikis fantasias) 4. montaj masasi, kurgu masası:Πίνακας συγκέντρωσης (Pinakas syggentrosis), επεξεργασίας επιτραπέζιων (epexergsias epitrapezion) 5. montaj semasi, kurgu çizenegi:διάγραμμα συναρμολόγησης (diagamma synarmologsis), μοντάζ διάγραμμα (montaz diagamma) İngilizce - Yunanca kurgu teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. Construction:(Math) κατασκευή (kataskevi) 2. Setup:(comp) ρύθμιση (rythmisi), εγκατάσταση (eggatastasi) 3. assembly:συνέλευση (synelefsi) 4. assembly:(n) συνδεσμολογία (syndesmologa), συνέλευση (synelefsi) 5. build:(v) κτίζω (ktizo), οικοδομώ (oikodomo) 6. build:χτίστε (htiste) 7. construction:(n) κατασκευή (kataskevi), κατασκεύασμα (kataskevasma), κτίριο (ktirio), δομή (domi), οικοδομή (oikodomi), κτίση (ktisi), ερμηνεία (ermineia), έννοια (ennoia), σύνταξη γραμματική (syntaxi gammatiki) 8. construction:κατασκευή (kataskevi) 9. editing:έκδοση (ekdosi) 10. fiction:(n) μύθος (mythos), μυθιστόρημα (mythistorima) 11. fiction:έργο φαντασίας (erg fantasias), φαντασία (fantasia) 12. key:(n) κλείς (kleis), κλειδί (kleidi), λύση (lysi), τόνος μουσική (tonos moysiki), μουσικό κλειδί (moysiko kleidi), πλήκτρο (pliktro), ξηρόνησο (xironiso) 13. key:(in/on) κλειδί (kleidi) (/επάνω (/epano)) 14. key:κλειδί (kleidi) 15. key:(v) τονίζω (tonizo) 16. montage:(n) σύνθετη εικόνα (syntheti eikona), μοντάζ (montaz), μοντάρισμα (montarisma) 17. setup:οργάνωση (orgnosi) Türkçe - Fransızca kurgu teriminin Türkçe Fransızca sözlükte anlamı 1. montage le, spéculation la İlgili Terimler 1. kurgu yapmak:spéculer 2. bilim kurgu filmler:films de science-fiction 3. bilim-kurgu:science-fiction 4. montaj masasi, kurgu masası:table de montage, montage tableau 5. montaj semasi, kurgu çizenegi:schéma de montage, d'édition graphique İngilizce - Fransızca kurgu teriminin İngilizce Fransızca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. assembly:{n} assemblée, réunion, congrès, conférence;rassemblement;assemblage;Assemblée nationale;communauté2. build:{v} bâtir, construire;fonder;augmenter, développer3. build:{n} constryction;style;carrure, conformation4. construction:{n} construction, édifice, chantier;signification, interprétation5. fiction:{n} fiction;littérature narrative;histoires;récit6. key:{n} clef;touche;légende;haut7. assembly:{n} assemblage, langage d'assemblage, langage assembleur; langage de seuil, langage de programmation élémentaire correspondant au langage machine (Informatique)8. assembly:{n} assemblée, réunion, congrès, conférence; rassemblement; assemblage; Assemblée législative; communauté, congrégation9. build:{n} construction; structure; façon, style; carrure, taille; conformation10. build:{v} bâtir, construire; créer; fonder; augmenter, développer; vitaliser, intensifier11. construction:{n} construction, édifice, chantier; signification, interprétation12. editing:{n} édition, rédaction d'un journal13. fiction:{n} fiction; littérature narrative; histoires; récit14. key:{n} clef; touche; légende; haut15. key:{v} adapter; diriger, accorder (musique); renforcer, serrer; fournir un index (de carte, etc.); verrouiller, fermer à clef16. key:{n} clef ou clé, instrument qui permet d'ouvrir et de fermer une serrure; solution; touche de clavier; ton, note, son; tonalité; clef musicale17. key:adj. clé; essentiel, principal; important, vital 18. assembly:assemblage «L'assemblage est vraiment facile parce que la plupart des éléments se mettent tout simplement en place.» - «The assembly is really easy because most of the parts just snap into place.»19. build:construire «Ils voulaient construire l'un des plus beaux immeubles du monde.» - «They wanted to build one of the most beautiful buildings in the world.»20. key:clé Türkçe - Kürtçe kurgu teriminin Türkçe Kürtçe sözlükte anlamı 1. sazk 2. pevxistin